User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst - Chapter 1: Blood in the Cathedral
'''Blood in the Cathedral '''is the first chapter of my ninth fanfiction, "Bloody Crow of Cainhurst". You don't have to be a genious to know who this story is about. This is probably going to be my only fanfiction with no connection to Harold Jenkins's story. This story is very similar to "The Last Hunt", so for the one person who enjoyed that story (you know who you are), this story will be similar. This chapter is going to be very different than some other introductions, since this is actually going to start at the end, and the next few chapters are going to be a flashback. This chapter is also very short. Enjoy. Blood in the Cathedral I walked into the Grand Cathedral. I opened the door, leaving a bloody handprint on it. When it was completely open, I collapsed. I was badly hurt. I coughed up blood, and grunted in pain as I stood up. I put my hand on my stomach, where I had been shot. I limped up the stairs, leaving a trail of blood as I walked. I collapsed again when I got to the top of the stairs. I had to use my sword to keep me from falling onto my stomach. As I limped towards the altar, I was dragging my sword against the ground. When I was almost five feet away, my legs abandoned me, and I collapsed again. I fell onto my chest, and didn't get up for a full minute. I tried to stand up again, but I was too injured. I grabbed my sword, and crawled to the altar. Upon reaching the altar, I laid on my back, and let out a deep breath. I thought that I was going to bleed out at any second. A door opened nearby, and a female priest entered the cathedral. When she saw me, she was frightened. I was wearing a crowfeather coat and Cainhurst armor, which is not a very common thing to see someone wearing. She stepped onto the altar, and kneeled down next to me. Priest: My God. What happened to you? She took my helmet off my head, revealing my face. My eyes were bandages, I had tattoos on my face, and I was missing multiple teeth. She pulled out a blood vial, and gave me blood. I felt better. I coughed up more blood, and leaned up. She put her left hand on my back, and her right hand on my chest. Priest: Relax. You're going to be okay. 11 years ago.... Credits After "The Last Hunt" turned out to be total shit, you're probably wondering why I am going something similar. "The Last Hunt" was so difficult to make because I had to combine Father Gascoigne's lore with non-canon elements, but the Bloody Crow of Cainhurst doesn't really have any lore. The next chapter will be out on Monday. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts